Blue's Clues/Dora the Explorer: Dora's Pirate Adventure Closing Credits
Transcript *Dora: We Had Such an Exciting Pirate Adventure Today. *Steve: We Sure Did. *Boots: My Favorite Part, Was Singing Those Songs to the Singing Bridge, Old MacDonald Had Some Pants (Laughing) *All: (Laughing) *Dora: My Favorite Part Was When We Told the Pirates, Give Us Back Our Treasure, Let's Say It Again! *Cannon: BOOM! *All: Give Us Back Our Treasure! *Sidetable: Let's See How Many Stars We Caught! *Dora: To Call the Stars, Say Estrellas. *Kids: Estrellas. *Both: Estrellas. *Stars: Yipee, Here We Are (Laughing) *Dora: Count With Us in Spanish. *(Piano Starts) *All: Una, Dos, Tres, Cuatro, Cinco, Seis, Siete. *Dora: Siete Estrellas. *Tickety Tock: Seven Stars. *Boots: and We Helped Hero Star and Periwinkle, The Greatest Heroes Of Them All, Woah! *Periwinkle: Ta-Da. *Boots: (Laughs) *Dora: Looks Like It's Time for Another Song. *Steve: Now It's Time for So Long, But We'll Sing One More Song. *(Drum Roll) *All: Now It's Time for So Long, But We'll Sing One More Song *Thanks for Doing Your Part, You Sure are Smart. *You Know With Me, and You and My Dog Blue. *We Can Do, Anything, That We Wanna Do. *(Crowd Cheers and Applauses) *Dora: Take a Bow! *(Crowd Cheers Again and Again) *(All Of the Characters Saying Goodbye) Closing (Book and Curtain Closes) Blue: Bow Bow Bow Bow Bow! Thanks for Coming to Dora and Blue's Pirate Adventure Written By Angela C. Santomero, Michael T. Smith, and Chris Gifford Directed By Todd Kessler, and Eric Weiner Designed By Traci Paige Johnson, and Valerie Walsh Animation Directed by Dave Palmer Starring Steven Burns Featuring Howie Dorough as The Voice of the Singing Bridge Music and Lyrics by Nick Balaban and Michael Rubin, Produced at Murmur Music Inc. Executive Producers: Todd Kessler and Eric Weiner CO-Executive Producers: Angela C. Santomero, and Chris Gifford CO-Executive Producers: Traci Paige Johnson, and Valerie Walsh Supervising Producer: Jennifer Twomey Perello Producer: Wendy Harris CO-Producer: Steven Burns Animation Producer: Dave Palmer Director & Research Of Development: Dr. Alice Wilder Associate Producer: Carmen Limburg, Story Editor: Adam Peltzman Research & Development Managers: Allison Gilman Caplovitz, Karen D. Leavitt, and Alison Sherman Scripting & Development Coordinator: Jessica Lissy Research Illustrators: V.J. Comando, and Christopher Lawrence Yee Storyboard Artists: David Billings, Avi Katz, and Nancy Keegan Lennert Storyboard Revisionist: Kevin Cardinali Production Manager: Marcy Pritchard Assistant Production Manager: Suzanne Molinaro Production Coordinator: Claire Curly Script Supervisor: Amy Dibattista Production Consultant: Koyalee Chanda Pre-Production Coordinator: Samantha Ettus Editors: David Bouffard, and I. Mark Sorre' Additional Dialogue Editor: Jackie French Senior Artist Director: Christian Hali Assistant Art Director: Jennifer Palmer Prop Maker: Christina Aprea Digital Design Director: Soo Kyung Kim Coordinating Digital Designer: Jim Lucio Digital Design & Layout: Troy Dugas, Lalena Fisher, and Alex Fogarty Digital Design & Layout: Michael Lapinski, Adam Stockett, Patricia Thornley, and Michael Zodoronzy Senior Animators: Holly Klein, and Trixy S. Wattenbarger Lead Animators: Dale Clowdis, David B. Levy, Eric Patrick, Tatia Rosenthal, and Goopy Rossi Animators: Keemy Carlo, David Cutting, Cheryl S. Elliott, and Danya Gonzalez More Animators: Tom Keegan, J. Keen, Ingrid Kindler, and Fran Klause Even More Animators: Danial Nord, Joe Silver, Edward Young Smith, Frank Squarez, and Sal Zaffino Assistant Animators: Dan Cardinali, and Brian Thompson Animation Production Coordinator: Brian Winkowski Animation Dept. Assistant: Dan Coonley SFX Edior, Music, and Post Mixer: Peter Robbins Assistant to Composers: Bernard Devlin Audio Post-Production Coordinator: Erick Gonzales Choreographer: Jeanne Simpson Voice Overs Produced By: Sarah Chumsky, Sarah Landy, and Alison Sherman, for Cotaland Films, Inc. Featuring Blue - Traci Paige Johnson Steve - Steven Burns Tickety Tock - Kelly Nigh Slippery Soap - Cody Ross Pitts Mailbox - Seth O'Hickory Pail - Olivia Zaro Shovel - Jonathan Press Periwinkle - Cameron Bowen Sidetable Drawer - LaNae Allen Dora - Kathleen Herles Boots - Harrison Chad Diego - Gabriel Alvarez Benny - Jake Burbage Tico - Jose Zelaya Isa - Ashley Fleming Baby Jaguar/Cannon - Thomas Sharkey Map/Swiper/Fiesta Trio/Pirate Parrot - Marc Weiner Backpack - Sasha Toro Pirate Pig Captain - John Leguizamo Pirate Piggies - Lucia Becker, Katie Gifford, and Henry Gifford Abuela - Antonia Rey Boots's Daddy - Adam Seitz Explorer Stars - Christiana Anbri, Henry Gifford, Katie Gifford, and Stephen Scarpulla Steve's Friends - Savannah Andre, Kathryn Avery, P.J. Battisti, Danielle Brown, Miryam Coppersmith, David Edwards, Brittany Famighetti, Ashley Fortunato, Jewel Gilbert, Tasia Gilbert, Chris Gonsalez, Emma Handlin, Trevor Heins, Matthew Holsten, Kenny Kim, Rishay Livemond, Kyle McGowan, Jamie O'Donnell, Gemini Quintos, Jessie Regind, Michael Robinson, Chelsea Rodriguez, Hannah Lee Stanke, Madeleine Steinburg, Billy Tharp, Anna Sherman Weiss, Kaylis Windom, and Makaila Zimick Studio Crew: Director of Photography: Skip Roessel Gaffer: Carter Prue Assistant Director: Jeremy Slutskin Key Grip: John Theisen Sound Mixer: Irin Strauss Grip: Patrick "DC" Heffernan Second Grip: Russell Santos Video Engineer: Paul Steigelbauer Make-Up: Jennifer Barnaby Costume Designer: Chris Del Coro Music & Talent Coordinator: Katie McWane Office Prod.Asst: Nictoria Ramanauskas Set Prod.Asst: Brian Twomey Runner Prod.Asst: Justin Caplicki Hand Model: Christian Hali Technical Manager, NDAS: Boris Beaubien Technical Assistant, NDAS: Tom Smith Technical Animation Consultant: J. Scott Klossner Ultimatte: Kitty Charde Ultimatte Consultant: Robert Charde Production Assistants: Catherine Alcoran, Amy Mirsky, Lauren Autler, Julie Peng, Rebecca Goldstein, Christiane Sabo, Elyse Jerry, Elizabeth Silber, and Amy Steinberg Celebrity Casting: Tulani Bridgewater Content Consultants: Adele Agin, C.S.W., Laura Brown, PH.D., Dr. Karen Hill Scott, Judy Kramer, PH.D., Richard Newman, Professor Yumy Adam Executives in Charge of Production: Janice Burgress and Douglass Grieff Blue's Clues and Dora the Explorer Created By Traci Paige Johnson, Angela C. Santomero, Todd Kessler, Chris Gifford, Valerie Walsh, and Eric Weiner Bye-Bye Blue: (Barks Bye-Bye) Nick Jr. Productions Logo. The End Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Dora's Pirate Adventure Movie Spoofs Category:Endings Category:Credits Ideas Category:YouTube